


In Shades of Grey

by Nova_Universe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black organization heiji, F/M, M/M, there are a lot more characters that i am too lazy to type out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Universe/pseuds/Nova_Universe
Summary: The world is never black and white. There are plenty of grey. It would have been better if it was black and white. But unfortunately, he is someone deeply trenched in the grey and he is slowly losing himself to the black. Except that beautiful white is constantly calling to him and prevents him from falling completely.In other words, this is a story about Hattori who is a black organisation member that decided to turn tratior and help Kudo plus all the struggles he feels.





	In Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen for the idea that hattori heiji is a black organization member. I had read two fanfiction about it and it is unfinished and I need more. so I decided to write one with the added condition of soulmates. Most of the soulmate bonds are not going to be romantic.

The soft sounds of piano filled the room, adding a mysterious ambiance to the atmosphere. In the dark study, a man enjoys a glass of red wine. Dressed in a black suit, that man sat on a burgundy wood table. He raised the glass towards the window and savours the beautiful rich colour of the wine under the moonlight.

“I received a rather unique wine from Gin. Would you come over and try some?” Although, it is a question, it sounded more like a statement with his smooth and deep authoritative voice.

Stepping out of the shadows, a teenager revealed himself. With a mind of their own, the shadows clinged to his black loose shirt and pants as he walked towards the man’s back. He reached for the glass in the man’s hand as he said.. “You do realise that I am underage, right?”

The man easily allowed him to steal the glass which he immediately brings to his mouth. The man turns around and pet his head indulgently as he said. “It has not prevented you from having a glass or two in the past. There is no reason it should stop you now.”

The amber nectar burns its way down his throat. “God! What is the alcohol percentage of this thing?! It burns like vodka!” He exclaimed, coughing and sputtering. He unceremoniously dropped his katana onto the table to cover his mouth.

The man burst out of laughing. “Oh, you poor thing. Now, tell me why are you awake, Baijiu?”  He pulls the teenager up onto the table and pushed his head onto his shoulder, totally treating him as a child.

“...I dreamed of getting hit on the head with a pipe by Gin and was forced to swallow something. Well, it is not really me that he hit but I still want to chop him up.” Baijiu mumbles petulantly into the man’s shoulder after shifting himself into a comfortable position.

“Ah~ Your dreams do have an unsettling habit of being very accurate.” The man slowly stroke Baijiu’s silky brown hair. “I will not involve myself in the operation of the organisation. You can do as you like.” The warmth of the man seeps into Baijiu’s body, making him nuzzle into his shoulder as he dozed off.

“So as long as you make things interesting for me.” 

 


End file.
